XVII wiek
17 wiek [XVII wiek] Wiek zwany też stuleciem to jednostka czasu licząca 100 lat, który zaczyna się cyframi 1601 a kończy zerami 1700. 1601-1610 1610 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Włochy :Galileusz udowadnia, że Ziemia nie jest centrum wszechświata. (DS9: In the Hands of the Prophets) 1616 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja geograficzna : Stratford-upon-Avon, Anglia :William Szekspir zmarł 23 kwietnia 1616 w XVII wieku w Stratford-upon-Avon na Ziemi. (dane rzeczywiste) ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1611-1620 1623 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Anglia :Pierwsza pośmiertna publikacja dzieł Williama Szekspira tzw. "Pierwsze Folio", zawierające 36 dzieł. (TOS: Requiem for Methuselah) ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1621-1630 ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1631-1640 ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1641-1650 1647 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Glasgow, Szkocja :W Glasgow rodzi się Ronin. Jego zetknięcie się z anafazową forma życia umożliwia mu wieczną młodość. (TNG: Sub Rosa) ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1651-1660 ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1661-1670 1663 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Cambridge, Anglia :Na Uniwersytecie Cambridge zostaje otwarta Lucasjańska Katedra Matematyki. (TNG: All Good Things...) 1665 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Castres, Francja :Matematyk Pierre de Fermat umiera zostawiając notatkę zawierającą dowód na Wielkie twierdzenie Fermata. (TNG: The Royale, DS9: Facets) 1666 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Lincolnshire, Anglia :Członek Continuum Q, znany później jako Quinn, wpłynął na rozwój ziemskiej historii strącając jabłko z drzewa, które spadło na głowę Isaak Newton. Dzięki temu wydarzeniu Newton opracował prawa fizyczne, które istotnie przyczyniły się do rozwoju ziemskiej nauki. (VGR: Death Wish) ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1671-1680 1680 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : terytorium Nowego Meksyku :W hiszpańskiej kolonii w Nowym Meksyku wybucha tzw. Rewolta Pope'a. Indianom z 12 plemion udaje się wypędzić Hiszpanów ze swej ziemi. (TNG: Journey's End) ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1681-1690 ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis 1691-1700 1691 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Salem, terytorium Massachusetts :Megas-Tu zamieszkujący, Salem w stanie Massachusetts na Ziemi, zostają zmuszeni do opuszczenia tego miejsca z powodu szalejącego tam polowania i sądzenia czarownic. (TAS: The Magicks of Megas-Tu) 1692 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : terytorium Nowego Meksyku :Hiszpanie wracają i odbijają Nowy Meksyk, brutalnie mszcząc się na Indianach. Jednym z biorących udział w masakrach jest Javier Maribona-Picard przodek Kapitana Jean-Luc Picard. (TNG: Journey's End) ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis Wydarzenia, których dokładna data jest nieznana Lokalizacja astronomiczna : El-Auria, El-Aurian system, ... Kwadrant :Rodzi się ojciec Guinan. (TNG: Rescals) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Hiszpania :W Hiszpanii trwa Święta Inkwizycja. (DS9: Q-Less, ST IV: The Voyage Home) ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis de:17. Jahrhundert en:17th century fr:17ème siècle it:XVII secolo nl:17e eeuw X17